


Ticklish

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're grumpy and annoyed, Sam helps.





	Ticklish

You huffed, grumpily crossing your arms. Dean pissed you off again. You were sat on the couch, trying to calm yourself down somehow. But that didn't work very well right now. Sam entered the room, looking at you confused. He sat down beside you, wrapping his arm around you. You growled, trying to push him away. Even if he was your best friend, you didn't want anyone to touch you right now. "Wow, grumpy much?" You just sent him a glare.

"You wanna talk about it?", Sam asked, obviously concerned. You shook your head, huffing again. He still hadn't taken his arms back, and now he pulled you closer. His fingers brushed against your sides, making you twitch and cover up a giggle. Sam grinned knowingly. "Don't you fucking dare!", you growled. He did it again. "Sam!" And with that he started tickling you without mercy. You squealed, trying to kick him, or punch him. You tried wriggling out of his grasp. But all to no avail. "No! Stop!", you squealed, now laughing. 

He had somehow managed to pin you down under him, still tickling you. Your every struggle was fruitless. Your eyes were spilling tears from laughing too hard, your grump mood long forgotten. Finally, he stopped, smiling down at you. Your face felt hot, and was probably red, and your hair must look absolutely dishevelled. Sams smile faded as he looked at you, his own face growing red. He swallowed, glancing at your lips. You glanced at his as well, suddenly having the urge to kiss him. You never wanted to before. Of course, Sam was extremely attractive, but he was your best friend. You didn't want to ruin what you had. But now, with him leaning over you, all these reasons left your mind. Forcefully you pulled him down, pressing your lips to his. He kissed back immediately. Maybe it was a good thing you were so ticklish.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
